


You Kill My Mind

by 28sunflowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dark Thoughts, Demon Harry, Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, No Smut, if anyone has any other tag suggestions please let me know! better safe than sorry, just be aware before reading!, the tags make the fic seem darker than it is I think? or maybe I'm just biased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28sunflowers/pseuds/28sunflowers
Summary: Louis spends one night with Harry and accidentally makes a deal with a demon. Now, he can’t seem to be able to control the awful thoughts forming in his mind. His best shot in solving that problem is to go after Harry and get a new arrangement.Things don’t happen exactly how he expects them to. But then again, since when are demons predictable?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 41
Collections: Prompt 3.4: Sin





	You Kill My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I will thank [my beta](https://harryebread.tumblr.com/) for being a darling every time I post. So, thank you for all your help, Rory! ♥
> 
> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "sin". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sin), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1-3), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/622306139518926848/wordplay-2020-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).

Louis wakes up feeling extremely comfortable. The sheets around him are softer than any bedding he’s ever touched, and it leaves him feeling just the right amount of warmth without making him too hot. He rubs his face against a pillow laying right next to his head and smiles. It smells good.

He realizes a shower was running when the sound of it is abruptly cut off, and that brings him back to reality. His bed isn’t that soft, and it doesn’t smell like that. The light coming from his window isn’t as bright, cut off by the building in front of his room.

He turns onto his back and looks at his surroundings, hoping to recognize where he is.

He doesn’t.

The room is spacious, the bed occupies just a small part of it even though it's big enough to fit five. The dark colors on the walls are contrasted by a huge glass door leading to a bright balcony on the other side of the room.

He is still looking around when the door to his right opens and a man steps out of it, followed by steam. Louis’ first reaction is to be intimidated by the man, whose chest looks like a marble sculpture, flawless, skin dotted with tattoos. He is still a bit wet, glistening against the light of the sun.

Louis makes his way up the man’s chest and finds him smirking down at Louis. He blushes furiously and squeaks out a greeting.

The man laughs. “Good morning, sweetheart. Sleep well?”

Louis watches him make his way behind the bed’s headboard, which Louis didn’t see before. He sits up on the bed when the man is out of sight, bringing the sheets with him once he notices he’s completely naked. Louis racks his brain for a name but comes up empty.

“Yes, thank you. I’m sorry for overstaying, I slept right through the morning.” He’s sure it’s not common etiquette to stay over in a one-night stand’s house until noon.

“It’s Harry. And you’re fine, Louis, don’t worry about it.” The man’s voice carries out to the room.

Louis flushes again at the subtle call out to his lack of name usage. He hoped he didn’t make it obvious that he doesn’t remember anything from the night before, but apparently, he failed at that. Better not to dwell on it, though.

He looks around and finds his underwear, so he stands up and puts it on. Then he makes his way around the room finding and dressing his other articles of closing.

As he fits his head through the shirt, he sees Harry walking back into the room, fully dressed in a rather extravagant suit.

“Well, you don’t have to rush out now,” Harry says playfully, exaggeratedly pouting at Louis’ clothing.

“You look like you’re leaving,” Louis says matter of factly.

Harry waves his hands, dismissing Louis’ thought. “Sure, but you don’t have a lunch meeting with suppliers, do you, love?”

“No?” Louis replies unsurely. “I mean, no. But it’s Sunday?”

“In my line of work, weekends are Mondays and Tuesdays,” Harry explains curtly, busy choosing rings, and putting them on methodically on his fingers.

“Alright. Well, I’ll follow you out, then.”

“There’s no need.” Harry turns to look at Louis again. “I’m leaving either way. You can stay, take a shower, eat some breakfast, then leave. I don’t lock my front door anyways.”

Louis raises his eyebrow skeptically at the strange offer. “You’d let a stranger stay in your house without you? What if I steal something?”

Harry smiles mysteriously. “You won’t.”

He walks to Louis and kisses his cheek. Then he makes his way out of the bedroom quickly, leaving Louis standing alone in the space.

Louis looks around, still processing the weird interaction. He hears the front door closing and lets out a sigh. He might as well at least use the restroom and wash his face before going home.

When he walks into the bathroom, though, that idea flies out the window. He wasn’t going to accept Harry’s offer, but he sees his huge shower with multiple heads, probably infinite hot water and good pressure, which is such a huge difference from Louis’ lukewarm drip, that he can’t pass up the opportunity. So he takes a long shower and thoroughly enjoys it.

Later, when he’s making his way out of Harry’s flat, the strong smell of coffee and cinnamon catch his attention. Louis peaks into the kitchen and sees a box of cinnamon rolls on the counter and the coffee maker still on, keeping the beverage hot. He wasn’t going to accept anything else, but cinnamon rolls are his absolute favorite baked good. It’s like Harry read his mind. Or maybe they’re soulmates and have the same impeccable good taste in everything. Either way, Louis couldn’t possibly refuse, and Harry did say he was free to eat whatever he had in the kitchen.

Or he shouldn’t take anything. Harry was probably just being polite. This is crazy. He took a shower in a random man’s empty house and is now going to eat his food after a one-night stand, like that’s normal.

Louis shakes his head and tells himself to stop by a bakery on his way to his house. But as the thought comes, his stomach rumbles. He looks down at his belly and frowns. Well, maybe he could take one roll and drink some coffee before leaving. It would be rude not to accept the offer, anyways. Harry probably left the stuff out specifically for him.

He makes his mind and walks into the kitchen. He takes a clean mug from the shelf and pour some coffee for himself, then sits down at the counter and pulls the cinnamon roll’s box closer.

He ends up eating the whole box.

Louis hates himself for a second when his hand hits the empty box and he realizes he ate the last roll without even noticing. He lets out a resigned sigh, standing up to throw the box out and wash his empty cup on the sink.

On his way out of the building, a woman joins in on the elevator, coming from a floor that seems to be commercial. Louis realizes why the elevator looked so familiar: it was the same one he arrived over twelve hours earlier. Louis wonders if Harry owns the club. It would make sense.

He notices the woman is limping when she leaves on the ground floor in front of him, and he frowns behind her for the slow pace she’s setting. As soon as there’s enough space, he passes her and walks faster to the exit, letting the door swing behind him. Only after a few steps on the sidewalk does he think he should’ve held the door open for her. He shouldn’t have been impatient with her slow speed.

He shakes his head at his rudeness. His mom raised him better than that.

Later that day, Louis is watching Netflix and ignoring his responsibilities. He put his phone away so no one could contact him and he’s just having an afternoon to himself.

His little bubble is burst by Lottie walking into his flat, asking why he’s been ignoring her calls.

He hides under his blanket and groans, cursing himself for giving her a spare key to his place. Or even for giving her his address in the first place.

“Louis,” she whines, “I need your help!”

He sighs, poking his head out of the warmth and glaring at her. “What is it?”

“I have to get some boxes I left at Amy’s now that Tom and I have extra storage space.” She throws herself down on top of him.

He complains, adjusting his position so she’s not crushing his ribs.

“Why can’t Tom help?” He asks.

“C’mon, Lou, you know he’s been working weekend shifts because of the higher course load from university this semester.” Lottie moves around on top of him and starts poking his chest. “You aren’t even doing anything now.”

Louis huffs. “I was watching Modern Family.”

Lottie laughs, rolling her eyes. She stands up and watches him expectantly. When a few seconds pass and he makes no move to follow her, her face pinches in confusion.

“Are you really not going to help me?” She sounds incredulous and offended. Louis is annoyed.

“Well, I don’t want to, but I will if it gets you to stop nagging me.” The words are out of his mouth before he can stop it.

Lottie’s eyebrows almost meet her hairline. “Well, _Louis_ ,” She says mockingly, anger overcoming her tone and features. “Then don’t fucking do it.”

“No, Lotts, I--” he tries backtracking, but his sister hastily takes her bag and leaves his apartment.

The door bangs behind her and he sighs heavily, rubbing his face in frustration. That will cost him the silent treatment for at least a week.

On Monday morning, Louis is late for work. He slept so incredibly well, even after the whole situation with Lottie, that he didn’t even hear his alarm clock, and the noise from the morning traffic didn’t bother him. It resulted in him waking up two hours later than usual, rushing out of his house without breakfast, and having to skip lunch to make up for his tardiness. It must be karma.

Now, it’s 3 pm and Louis is ready for this day to end.

He can hear Liam talking on the phone two desks down. He’s been going on about volunteering to help at a nursing home for the past fifteen minutes, and Louis has had enough of it. Maybe Liam can volunteer to help Louis finish his work.

_It’s not like nursing home elders have anything else to give to the world. They’re only an inconvenience, refusing to die._

As soon as the thoughts form, Louis is shocked. He is overcome with guilt, thinking such an absurdity. His grandparents aren’t an inconvenience and he’s glad they’re still around. Everyone’s lives are important. How could he think something so horrid?

There’s something seriously wrong with him. Louis is becoming a vile person.

Maybe he should hang out with Liam more often, he might be a good influence on Louis’ evil mind.

It’s Thursday night when Louis figures out there’s something more to him being foul. It’s been five days of being unintentionally rude, saying appalling things that should’ve never left his mouth and thinking thoughts that make Louis rethink his entire life.

But then, Daisy called to ask for a new notebook for school. Things were tough at home and she didn’t want to ask Jay, not when they had two newborn babies to feed.

Louis feels indignation and anger bubble out of him at the request, thinking to himself how fucking unfair it was. His life wasn’t easy either, he had a shitty job to pay for a shitty apartment, and he couldn’t seem to get himself out of that situation. His mom could be making ends meet with the older twins if she hadn’t had a new set of them.

_Honestly, why couldn’t she have been more responsible instead of bringing another two noisy and tiring mouths to feed?_

At that, any bad feeling Louis was feeling towards the situation evaporates instantly. He didn’t mean to think that.

The babies were blessings in their lives, and he loves them so much. Of course, Louis will sacrifice some things for his siblings! It’s his duty as an older brother! And his mom didn’t mean to become a widow as soon as she found out about her last pregnancy.

And she does everything to try and give her children a decent life. She’s an amazing mother.

Louis feels tears start welling up in his eyes, so he croaks an affirmative to Daisy, letting her know he’ll go home on the weekend and take her out shopping for school supplies, then promptly hangs up.

His breath is coming out shallower and Louis needs to sit down.

 _This isn’t me._ He says to himself. _This isn’t me._

And that’s it. That isn’t him. Something has happened, and his thoughts are out of his control.

His mom always told him to be careful about the people he let into his life because influences could happen. It’s not common to find supernatural beings around, but it’s not exactly a secret that they exist and they do live amongst people.

Louis lays back on his bed and tries to think logically. Everything started on the weekend at least. Lottie was still not talking to him because he was an ass to her on Sunday. He can’t think of a situation of nasty thoughts on Saturday, so whatever happened, it was between him going out clubbing and meeting Lottie.

Then Louis remembers an interaction from that night.

> “Come upstairs with me, gorgeous.” Harry slides a drink towards Louis. “I’m sure we can work something out between us. What do you want?”
> 
> _What a strange line_ , Louis thought. But the man was so stunning, it barely mattered. So, he takes a sip from the offered drink and lowers his eyes flirtingly. “Only you.”
> 
> “Well, if I can have you in return, then we have a deal.” Harry extends a hand to Louis, and Louis shakes it amusedly, wondering if the other always gets away with such odd interactions.
> 
> Louis downs the rest of the drink then sets the empty glass on the bar. “Lead the way.”

Louis groans internally. It didn’t cross his mind at the time that Harry might’ve meant anything but teasing. The sexual connotation was clear in their interaction.

But of course, that’s how people get tricked.

Louis needs some clarification, and a way to undo whatever is happening to him. He needs to find Harry.

After another exhausting day of Louis being horrified by his own thoughts and having to apologize for his bad behavior multiple times, Louis finds himself back at the bar he went to last Saturday.

He forgoes drinking and starts looking around, trying to find any clue as to whether Harry is here and where he would be.

When nothing gets his attention, he turns around towards the booths and is surprised to find a body right behind him. He staggers back a bit, but his apology is cut off by the identification on who exactly he almost ran into.

A smirk appears on Harry’s face lazily. “Easy there, tiger.”

Louis hates him for looking so smug. He crosses his arm in front of himself protectively and watches Harry carefully.

“Who are you and what did you do to me?” He goes straight to the point, figuring there’s no reason to beat around it.

His annoyance only heightens when Harry laughs lightly.

Harry points his head towards the stairs leading to the club’s VIP area. “Let’s go somewhere more private to talk, huh?”

His tone seems final, and Louis figures it’s better to follow him than get no answers at all. So, he lets himself be led by Harry to a secluded booth overlooking the dancing floor.

Harry makes no move to start their conversation, so Louis prompts him by repeating his previous questions. Harry looks nothing short of amused.

“You already know my name is Harry.” His eyes are shining humorously, clearly enjoying Louis’ irritation.

Louis rolls his eyes. “What are you?”

“Haven’t you figured that out already?”

“I want to hear it from you.”

Harry hums, watching Louis with more interest now. “Well, darling, I’m a demon with some duties here on Earth.”

“And what did you do to me?” Louis asks accusingly.

Harry raises a brow at that. “Nothing you didn’t consent to.”

“After you drugged me,” Louis says harshly, anger showing up again. Harry has no right pretending he doesn’t know what he did.

“No, darling, our deal was struck before that drink hit your system,” Harry explains calmly. “Besides, I didn’t drug you. Who do you take me for? I take consent very seriously.”

“At the very least you tricked me. I thought that type of talk was only weird flirting.”

Harry only shrugs in response, a smile coming back to his face.

Louis looks down at the crowd underneath, trying to remember anything else but coming up short.

“Why don’t I remember that night?” He asks softly.

“I honestly don’t know,” Harry answers, and he sounds properly genuine for the first time. “Maybe your mind was overwhelmed from the new connection to me.”

“I don’t want it.”

“Well, well. Don’t be like that.” Harry tsks, jokingly reprimanding Louis. “You didn’t seem to regret it when it made our night so much more enjoyable.”

Louis flushes at the implication but keeps a straight face on. He looks at Harry with determination but finds himself with little to offer to the man.

Harry watches him as he sighs defeatedly.

“C’mon, I’m so tired. I can’t live like this.” Louis admits, even as his instinct tells him otherwise. Showing his vulnerability in front of a demon isn’t the best idea he ever had. “I’m sure you already have another possible ten ways to ruin my life going on in your head.”

Harry scoffs. “Stop blaming this all on me. You were part of it too.”

Louis stares him down unamused.

Harry crosses his hands on top of the table separating them. “Fine. I am quite taken with you, I supposed I could get myself out of your head.”

“But?” Louis is not letting himself be blindly tricked again.

“I think we should enjoy another night together before we close the connection,” Harry suggests, “one for you to remember.”

Louis laughs, but stops abruptly when Harry doesn’t join him.

“Oh, you were serious. Sorry.” Louis fumbles awkwardly.

He looks at Harry again. Properly looks. And he acknowledges just how flawless Harry is. It’s obvious, now, that Harry is supernatural. How could anyone think that beauty was human?

There are worse things he could do than have sex with a demon again. He already did it once anyways.

Harry smirks. “Well, now that your internal struggle is sorted, shall we go? I have some very nice drinks in my private bar.”

He stands up and holds a hand out for Louis.

Louis doesn’t take it and narrows his eyes at him. “Stop reading my thoughts.”

Harry slides back into the booth, this time next to Louis, until he’s pressed against the railing separating them from the area below. Harry rests his hand high on Louis’ thigh and lets his mouth hover just above his ear.

“Not yet, love.” He whispers. “I will show you how much fun we can have with that tonight.”

Then his warmth disappears, leaving Louis breathless to follow him. Smug bastard, he knows exactly what he’s doing to Louis. _Fuck you_ , he thinks for Harry to hear.

Harry turns around, holding the elevator’s door open for Louis to enter and giving him a wink. “I mean, last time it was the other way around, but I like being inventive.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a kudo and a comment if you can ♥
> 
> To like/reblog this fic on tumblr, click [here](https://vintageumbroshirt.tumblr.com/post/624177949715890176/you-kill-my-mind-by-28sunflowers-harry).


End file.
